For Lack Of A Clever Title: Drabbleness
by Clover-chan
Summary: Drabbles of varying lengths and pairings. RoyEd, EdWin, AlWin...Rating might rise as well.
1. Culinary Cuts

Culinary Cuts

Pairing: Roy x Ed

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and I don't make any money off of this.

X X X X X

" Ow! Dammit," a shrill voice was heard coming from the colonel's kitchen. The man rose from his comfortable post-sexnest of blankets on the couch in the living room to see what was the matter. But not before putting on some pants. Roy stuck his head around the doorframe.

" What's the matter?"

" Godammit," Ed cursed, bringing an injured finger to his mouth. " Nothing, nothing, I just cut myself." The blonde prodigy waved him away. The colonel decided to be overprotective and inspect the injury anyway.

The kitchen was a mess. There was fresh and maimed foods along with used culinary objects littered across the counter. There was dry spegetti noodles splayed from their package, half in the pot of boiling water and the rest in the sink, on the counter and the floor. Just another of Ed's attempts at making a nice dinner for the both of them. Roy smirked at his little lover, pleased to see mussed hair from their previous _activities_ and that he was wearing nothing save Roy's own button-down shirt.

The man came to his side. " You have to start taking better care of the limbs you have left, Ed," he teased, taking the boy's hand in his own to inspect the cut. A drop of blood pearled at the tip of Ed's finger.

" Oh, shut up."

Edward flushed, his face warming when Roy took his injured digit into his mouth. The small alchemist shivered, feeling the man's tongue swipe the blood and suck generously to rid the cut of anymore crimson liquid. Black eyes smirked at him and sensous lips curved in a smug smile around his finger. Ed snatched it away but couldn't escape Roy's embrace. Hot breath hushed over his face as the man claimed his mouth. Ed could taste his own fluids and groaned into Roy's mouth.

X X X X X

Needless to say, dinner overflowed and burned but the two state alchemists that lay sated on the kitchen tile could care less.


	2. Darkness Then Blinding Light

Darkness then Blinding Light

Pairing : Ed x Winry

Warning : Angsty drabbleness...

Disclaimer : I do not claim ownership of Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters.

X X X X X

All Edward could see was darkness. Thick, suffocating black that filled his heart with sorrow and guilt.

He was inside the gate, tiny smudges of mutant hands touching him all over, stripping him of his humanity again and again and again...

Then there was warmth. Edward opened his eyes and saw sunlight and sky blue in his arms. She smiled and cradled him tighter, leaning up and taking his lips in a kiss.

Edward saw nothing but light...


	3. Meant to Be

Meant to Be

Pairing: Roy x Ed

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and I don't make any money off of this.

X X X X X

Arms came around his waist and Edward smiled, leaning back into the embrace of his General. This was nice, comfortable. This was love, and would be as long as they lived, Ed mused continuing to wash the dishes from dinner.

Edward and Roy had been living together for nearly eight years. Loved each other much longer than that but long ago the mission and Alphonse had always came first. That was the way it was meant to be until Ed repented his sins and returned his brother's flesh. Once he did that, after tears and blood and so much love he returned to Roy, and that was meant to be too.

Things had settled within the nation and so had the former state alchemist's heart. He was finally happy and content living as a domesticated lover and partner to the General. Roy Mustang was his life, and Edward Elric was Roy's too. Life was good and could only get better each day Ed didn't hear the squeal of mechanical muscles and the smell of motor oil.

Roy settled his chin on the blonde head, holding him tighter. Ed let out a whoosh of air.

" Hey, I'm trying to get these done so we don't have to worry about it in the morning," Ed laughed. " Go into the livingroom, I'll be there in a minute."

Edward turned into the older man's arms, rose up on his toes and gave him a warm kiss. The blonde opened his eyes, golden irises focusing on the handsome features of his lover. " Go on now."

Roy took his hand and squeezed it, smiling softly at him. Ed drew an eyebrow at him, knowing something was up Roy's sleeve. The man could be very sly and boy, did he ever have years of practice being so.

" What are you up to?"

Roy smiled genuinely and Ed's heart melted a little. It always did when Roy was true and open to him. The taller man, with Ed's hand still captured in his own, knelt on his knee before the blonde. Ed's heart raced and he clutched at the kitchen counter for balance. A shining black eye looked up at him and Roy's free hand reached around to his back pocket.

Ed shielded his face and began to shake with emotion. His face grew red, his breath faint, his heart raced and his eyes began to tear up. Please...this can't be happening. It's almost too much but it's all I want. All I ever wanted.

Roy's thumb rubbed the back of Edward's hand soothingly. " Ed...look at me."

Ed obliged of course. Watery, golden eyes gazed down into black, both stares filled with love. Roy revealed a box to him and cleared his throat. " Edward Elric, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

Edward's knees gave out and he slumped to the floor next to Roy. He then jumped ontop of the man, arms wrapping tight around him, sobs of joy escaping him. " Yes! Yes, of course I will you bastard. I love you so much."

Roy held his blonde close, silencing his cries with soft, warm and deep kisses. The man slipped the silver band on Edward's ring finger, tears coming to his eye as well. They held each other close on the hardwood floor, kissing and murmuring foolish and endearing things, laughing softly.

That was the way it was meant to be.


	4. Who's Turn Is It?

"Who's Turn is It?"

Pairing : Ed x Winry

Warning : Mindless drabble-ing and fluff happening people...just to warn you.

A/N : Even though this isn't my usual OTP, I felt in a Ed x Winry sort of mood. I know most people don't like Winry at all and if that's the case, don't read if you don't like.

Disclaimer : I do not claim ownership of Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters.

X X X X X

Both were obsession-driven maniacs when it came to alchemy and mechanics. It was amazing that they didn't starve to death most times as either one didn't have a single domestic bone in their body. They bickered mindlessly back and forth about who should do the cooking that night.

" You're hands aren't covered in motoroil and grease."

" You're hands aren't smeared with ink and chalk and lab chemicals."

" Granny did all the cooking when I was at home."

" Al did all the cooking when I was away."

" You've travelled the world, you must know tonnes of exotic recipes."

" You've been pretty far yourself. The mechanics in Rush Valley must know how to at least barbeque a mean steak."

He stood arms crossed and feet spread slightly in defiance. He wasn't backing out but niether was she, with hands resting on her trusted tool belt. She glared before continuing the debate but he beat her to it.

" You have the time."

" No, you have all the time. All you do is read books and scribble all day!"

" It's not scribbling! All you do is play around with your metal, creating "masterpieces" in that shop all day!"

" It's not playing! How would you like to hobble around without any limbs, huh! Mr. _I-was-the-best-State-Alchemist-Amestris-will-ever-have-too-bad-I'm-too-SHORT_."

" I'M NOT SHORT YOU POWERTOOL-WEILDING, CRAZED AMAZON AUTOMAIL JUNKIE!"

" You cook!"

" You cook! You're the woman!"

Then came the traditional, well-aimed wench to the head and a small (_don't say small!) _schirmish. That was followed by laughter and playful wrestling on the hardwood floor. Some kisses and murmured apologies mixed with sweet nothings.

Edward and Winry thanked the higher biengs each day that they could get take-out this far out in the country.


End file.
